


[百四]生辰吉乐

by guludong



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guludong/pseuds/guludong





	[百四]生辰吉乐

[百四]生辰吉乐

“四月一日，四月一日，有人来。”  
小全和小多朦着眼推了推睡在中间的四月一日。  
“嗯...”  
四月一日揉了揉眼睛，戴上了放在旁边矮柜上的眼镜。  
“摩可拿...”  
“哟，写作四月一日的四月一日，早上好。”  
“那家伙又来了吗，摩可拿？”  
四月一日从卧榻上起身打算换衣服。

“我不是那家伙，”百目鬼推开花纹繁复的障子，“小葵和小羽一会会过来。”  
四月一日背过身换浴衣，装饰用的细腰带被叼在嘴里。  
“你对‘那家伙’的称呼有什么不满吗？”  
浴衣是橙白配色，很适合春天，叼着的细带让四月一日的声音有些含混不清。

 

四月一日用左胳膊撑着身子斜卧在长廊上，就着右手的烟杆抽了一口，缓缓吐出了嘴里的烟雾。  
“所以，今天都来干什么？”  
“四月一日是笨蛋，自己的生日都会忘。”  
摩可拿咔嚓咔嚓啃着碟子里的仙贝。  
“笨蛋，笨蛋，四月一日是笨蛋。”  
“小全，小多，不要学摩可拿说话。”  
四月一日伸手把仙贝推进了摩可拿的嘴里。

“小羽和小葵去挑礼物了，”百目鬼放下手里的热茶，“我把今天的食材带过来了。”  
他指了指左手边的袋子，摩可拿把袋子拖到了四月一日的手边。

四月一日咬着嘴里的烟枪，抱起袋子查看里面的食材。  
“萝卜，香菇，蒟蒻，金针菇，豆腐，啊这个牛肉不错....啧，为什么过生日还是我做饭啊。”  
“稻荷神油豆腐。”  
“能吃到我四月一日大爷做的饭就感恩戴德吧，”四月一日提着食材起身，大开叉的浴衣露出了四月一日带着红痕的腿，“小全，小多，来帮我泡昆布。”

 

“四月一日君。”  
“君寻。”  
四月一日换了一身素净的衣服，围着围裙在厨房做寿喜锅的蘸料，小全和小多站在矮凳上剥葱。  
“小葵小羽你们来啦。”  
四月一日把调好的酱汁放在小托盘上，转身对她们说：“把碗筷拿过去吧，可以吃了。” 

寿喜锅在榻榻米的矮桌上汩汩地冒着热气，小羽伸手去接四月一日手里的托盘，百目鬼的脸在翻腾的雾气后面有些不真切。  
四月一日转身去取早就冰好的清酒，习惯性地要去拿烟枪，偏头就看见了坐席上的小羽和小葵，他收回手，在腰侧搓了搓手指才拿着清酒回到坐席。

“四月一日，摩可拿也要酒。”  
四月一日添满了摩可拿的酒杯，又给自己面前的空酒杯里倒满酒，还没来得及的坐下，酒杯就被人拿走了。  
他居高临下地睨了一眼伸手拿走酒杯的百目鬼，盘腿坐到了小羽和小葵中间空下的坐席。

“四月一日君和百目鬼君还真是关系好呢。”  
“没有那种事啦小葵。”  
四月一日扭头对小葵说到。  
“君寻。”  
小羽扯了扯四月一日的袖子。  
“嗯？怎么啦？  
”四月一日弯着眉眼问小羽，他对除百目鬼以外的人有无限的耐心。

“君寻喜欢酒吗？”  
四月一日看了一眼端着酒杯的百目鬼，“偶尔会喝，怎么了？”  
“她和小葵给你买了酒。”  
“没有在问你你闭嘴。”  
“我和小葵姐姐不知道送君寻什么礼物，就去问了静君，他说君寻喜欢酒。”  
小羽的学校还在放春假，不穿制服看起来比实际年龄还要小，如果没有小葵带着自己可能都买不到酒。  
“小羽有心了。”  
四月一日收下了小葵递过来的礼物盒，丝带是橙白色的条纹。  
“丝带是小羽选的，她说这个颜色很适合四月一日君。”

蒲公英飞到礼物盒上，试着用喙解开打了蝴蝶结的丝带，四月一日用手指揉了揉它头顶的呆毛。

 

“四月一日君/四月一日/君寻生日快乐。”  
“生日快乐。”

 

月上梢头的时候四月一日去店门口送了小葵和小羽。

 

四月一日在厨房洗碗，他用滴着水的盘子指着百目鬼，“你打算什么时候回去？”  
“我告诉家里人太晚了要留宿。”  
“拖到这么晚还不是因为你一个人吃完了所有的仙贝！”  
四月一日额头上爆了两根青筋，转过身继续把盘子擦干。  
“礼物都没有，连说‘生日快乐’都比别人慢半拍的人快给我回家去啊。”

身后突然传来的温度让四月一日僵了身子。  
“我有礼物。”  
百目鬼抱着踩在小矮凳上的四月一日，嘴唇擦过四月一日发凉的耳垂。  
“我有礼物，”百目鬼重复，“我有礼物，不要赶我走。”

 

滚到一起好像是顺理成章的事情。

百目鬼身上还带着刚沐浴过的水汽，他半跪在四月一日的腿间，抬起四月一日的右腿架在自己的肩膀上。  
四月一日继承侑子的店后就疏于运动，大部分时间都懒洋洋地侧卧在床榻上，原本结实的肌肉变得柔软而有弹性，常年不见光的腿肉在室内灯光下泛着莹润的光泽。

最醒目的是腿根已经变红的牙印。

四月一日抬脚踢了踢百目鬼的鼻梁，“再敢咬我就拔了你的牙。”  
百目鬼握着四月一日作乱的脚踝，在凸起的踝骨上轻轻咬了一口。  
四月一日气极，挣扎着要爬起身去拔百目鬼的牙。  
百目鬼的膝盖压着四月一日浴袍的一角，他挣扎的动作让原本就松松垮垮的腰带直接散开，露出了四月一日衣物包裹下满是触目红痕的上半身。  
过于激烈的动作让四月一日身上泛起一层粉红，眼睛起了水雾，隔着眼镜有些看不真切。  
百目鬼的喉结滚动了几下，伸手摘了四月一日的眼镜，折好放在软塌一旁。

 

四月一日的眼睛够漂亮也够清澈，异瞳，猫眼，看着就叫人心生喜欢。  
百目鬼压着四月一日的手腕举过头顶，俯身亲了亲他泛着水雾的眼睛。  
“眼睛真好看。”  
四月一日赌气闭上眼睑，不去看百目鬼的脸。  
“睁开眼睛。”  
百目鬼凑的太近，呼出的热气让眼睑有些发热，四月一日扭过头，用发红的耳朵对着他。  
“君寻，睁开眼睛。”  
百目鬼咬了咬身下人的耳骨，贴着耳廓喊四月一日的名字。  
低沉的声音在耳边炸开，四月一日抖了两下。

“你是属狗的吗？”  
四月一日扭过头看他。  
“君寻，看着我。”  
百目鬼放开压着四月一日的手，轻轻摩挲着他的头发。  
“咬痛你了吗？”  
“没.....没有。”

 

近距离观察自己眼睛的感觉很奇妙。  
看自己的眼睛总需要借助镜子之类的媒介，再好的镜子也隔着一层东西，雾里看花，总是看的不真切。但是身下人有自己的一只眼睛，眼睛是全是自己。

同一只眼睛在他身上仿佛要好看百倍，只要是他身上的，就好看百倍。

大概是盯的时间太长，四月一日抬手推了推百目鬼，横起左臂挡住了自己的眼睛。  
“要做就快点做。”

 

百目鬼轻轻舔了舔四月一日的嘴唇，柔软又湿润。  
他含着四月一日薄薄的下唇，把一小片唇肉吮得发亮，用牙齿叼着下唇轻轻扯了两下，才转向研磨小巧的唇珠，直到把唇珠也嘬的通红，舌头才顶开微张的牙关滑进了湿热的口腔。  
四月一日的舌头很敏感，碰到百目鬼的舌尖就往后缩了缩。  
百目鬼舔着四月一日的上颚，麻痒的舒适感让他小声哼了两下。  
百目鬼绕着他柔嫩的牙床搜刮角落里的津液，最后才缠上缩在后面的猫舌。舔弄的舒服了，四月一日喉咙里咕哝了两声。  
他咬了咬百目鬼，把他伸进来的舌头推了出去。

 

“嗯？”  
百目鬼蹭了蹭四月一日的鼻尖，温存的亲吻让两个人呼吸都有点不稳，他能明显地看到在四月一日脸上蔓延开的浮红。  
两个人脸靠得极近，一呼一吸间荡漾的全是暧昧的气氛。

 

“太热了，你离远一点。”  
四月一日用有些发软的胳膊虚虚推了推百目鬼，抬手挡住已经泛红的半张脸。  
[明明只是百目鬼，也太舒服了吧]  
四月一日发烫的脸埋在臂弯里。

 

百目鬼没有说话，捏了捏四月一日被胳膊挤出来的脸颊肉。  
他向后撤了撤身子，舔咬着四月一日锁骨，顺着敞开的浴袍摸上了胸前的凸起，手贴着柔软的腹部伸进了毛发里。  
勃起的性器受到了很好的照顾，百目鬼带着薄茧的手让四月一日有些兴奋，他呼吸变得粗重，喉头滚动着发出含混的轻哼。  
拇指猛地擦过流着前列腺液的龟头，四月一日挺着腰把性器往他手里送。

“百目鬼...再快一点....马上就”  
四月一日眼前已经模糊一片，只靠本能命令着百目鬼。  
“伤身。”  
说着用拇指堵住了性器顶端。  
四月一日气极。  
“既然伤身就不要做这种事啊！”

“等我一起。”

“右手边第二个抽屉里。”  
四月一日妥协了。

房间里的两个人谁都没有说话。  
百目鬼在细心地做润滑，四月一日放空了眼神去看头顶的吊灯。  
五感被放大，四月一日能清楚地感觉到手指上的薄茧刮蹭着肠壁，柔软的肠肉好像能包裹出手指的形状。  
探入第三根手指的时候四月一日轻哼了一声，没有回答百目鬼问他痛不痛的问题。

“够了。”  
四月一日抬脚作势要去踢百目鬼的侧脸，被百目鬼轻易抬起腿放到了肩上。  
“怕你痛。”

百目鬼扩张得很仔细，四月一日没有感到不适。  
性器撑开肠壁，一寸一寸探到更深处，柱身擦过敏感点的感觉让四月一日舒服地打了个哆嗦。  
“舒服？”  
“没有闭嘴快做。”

 

百目鬼在做爱的时候话也很少，房间里太安静了，只有咕叽咕叽的水声，性器摩擦肠壁的声音让四月一日觉得有点羞耻，他缩了缩后穴，“说点什么啊呆子。”  
“你让我闭嘴的。”  
四月一日决定不跟他计较。

正面体位让四月一日一抬眼就能看到讨厌的家伙，他用胳膊撑起身子向后撤，翻过身子背对着百目鬼。  
百目鬼用手摸了一把泛着水光的穴口，抹在腰窝上。

“这么不想看到我吗？”  
“对啊你快点做完回去吧。”

可能是背后人太久没有动作，四月一日扭头看了一眼百目鬼。

“还做不做？”  
“不做了。”

四月一日胸中一股无名火起，我都当下面那个让你操了你跟大爷一样还有什么不高兴啊！  
四月一日闷声说：“不做就滚出去。”

百目鬼起身了。  
百目鬼，你真敢啊。  
四月一日拉过薄被趴在软塌上磨牙，下半身被搞的一塌糊涂现在又要走，我到底哪里对不起你啊。

“叫我的名字。”  
“君寻，叫我的名字我就留下来。”

百目鬼穿着灰色条纹的浴衣，和遥先生一模一样的脸让四月一日有点恍惚，他想起几天前的梦里，遥先生问他有没有叫过百目鬼的名字，自己当时是怎么回答的呢，大概是没有吧。

[静....吗]

四月一日在嘴里咀嚼着百目鬼名字的音节，好像也没有那么难以接受，小羽不也经常叫他[静君]吗，话说回来为什么要对名字这么执着啊，叫百目鬼也没有什么不一样啊。

四月一日有些心烦意乱。  
胡思乱想间余光瞥到了站在障子旁的百目鬼，说要走的人怎么还不走啊。  
四月一日更心烦了，偏偏还说不出让他离开之类的话，难道我又做错了什么吗。

“喂...”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“你不也老叫我喂吗！”  
四月一日有点委屈，他搞不清现在的状况，搞不清为什么百目鬼非要这么咄咄逼人，明明他也没有几次好好叫过自己的名字。

“君寻。”  
一时僵持不下，百目鬼索性拉过软垫坐下和四月一日对峙。

“四月一日，名字是非常重要的东西哦，”侑子侧卧在软塌上，右手曲起撑着身子，左手拿着惯用的烟枪，她隔着重重的烟雾看向百目鬼，“他想让你承认你们之间的关系。”

“侑子...小姐”  
侑子随着烟雾散去了，一切好像都只是四月一日的幻觉。

“喂...”  
百目鬼没有说话。  
“喂....SHI...静（SHIZUKA）...静君..”  
“静君？”  
“喂你不要得寸进尺啊名字我已经叫了！”

百目鬼两步走到软塌旁，隔着薄被揽住四月一日。  
“睡吧，君寻。”  
只要你需要我，我就在你身边。


End file.
